Longlife Sheep
Longlife Sheep are a flocking beast that live on Gourmet Island. They may be small, but they have a unique type of meat. They get their name, not because of their lifespan, but rather a specialty in their meat that extends their shelf life. Appearance Longlife Sheep are a very small sheep species with a bean shaped face, round eyes with coloured irises and light violet eyelids, small stubby hooves that take up a majority of their legs, and a pair of small horns atop their heads. Their bodies, despite looking fat on the outside, are actually quite slim. Their wool makes them appear larger than they really are. Behaviour Longlife Sheep are fairly docile creatures, mostly sleeping and grazing. However, if they feel one member of their flock is being captured or eaten, they will gang up against their attacker and try to overcome them with their numbers rather than brute strength. Habitat Longlife Sheep live in the inland of Gourmet Island, usually staying away far from the sea that surrounds the island. Because of their small size, hundred or thousands can live in the same place at once. They live in enormous flocks protected by thick brush and plant life for safety. If food becomes scarce for them, they will sometimes venture out of their hideaways in search of fresh grazing. Powers and Abilities Longlife Sheep aren't particularly strong or fast. Their main source of power comes from numbers, overpowering their attackers with their wool. They usually try and climb on top of their predators and overheat them by making a blanket out of themselves. Of course, this only works so much, as individually, their wool is useless and they are devoured quickly. Their horns are also powerless, as they are fairly brittle. They are mainly for display rather than rutting. Their most extraordinary power, however, is found in their meat. It has an unusually high amount of nitrites, nitrates and antioxidants in their meat. This prevents their meat from spoiling for long periods of time. A Longlife Sheep could be dead for days, and it's meat would stay perfectly in tact. As Food The meat of Longlife Sheep is fairly soft, even in the sheep over two years old. There is very little of it, but many chefs living in the region adore how convenient and resilient the meat is. It's a bit saltier tasting than regular sheep cuts, and always appears as dark red, no matter the age of the Sheep. Every bit of these beasts is edible, even the bones, which can be lightly fried and eaten like crispy chips. The meat has the longest shelf life, and doesn't need to be kept refrigerated because of all of its natural preservatives. It is also much safer to eat raw than regular sheep meats, as bacteria doesn't survive long when in contact with the meat. It can last well over a year on the shelf before the preservatives wear off and it becomes exposed to oxygen. Trivia * The appearance of these beasts are based on the Sheep in Kirby: Right Back At Ya! The image in the info box is of Amon, a sheep that played a key role in an episode of the show. * The name Longlife Sheep is derived from the title given to a dish Chef Gordon Ramsay consumed on an episode of Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares. The lamb shanks were vacuum packed, could last roughly a year and didn't have to be refrigerated. Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Mammal Beast Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Original Beasts